This disclosure relates in general to video players and, but not by way of limitation, to video players loaded from within a browser.
Embedded video players are placed into web pages to allow playback of video without leaving the browser environment. Scripting and run-time languages such as Flash™ and HTML5 are used to seamlessly integrate video playback into browsers. The embedded video players are adding functionality all the time. Additional functionality means additional lines of code that need to downloaded each time a web page is rendered.
Video players can play a video with ads inserted therein. Single-link players encode the ads into the video file such that there is little flexibility in changing what ads will roll later. Playlist video players retrieve video files and sequentially play them so as to give the viewer a seamless playback experience. There are many different ad types and different ad servers that supply those ads. Coding an embedded video player to support all the different possibilities requires additional lines of code.